gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
YAMS-130 Krake Zulu
The YAMS-130 Krake Zulu is a mobile suit from the Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn - Bande Dessinee manga series and UC-MSV. Technology & Combat Characteristics The YAMS-130 Krake Zulu is a limited produced mobile suit by the Sleeves, built using some parts from the AMS-129 Geara Zulu and the MSN-01 Psycommu Test High Mobility Type Zaku II. Since half of its body is actually from the remains of the Psycommu Test High Mobility Type Zaku II, it usually shares some of its weaponry but the balance of the whole machine makes it problematic when it comes to mobility. Similar to the Geara Zulu, the Krake Zulu is armed with a Beam Machine Gun, but also has two Wire-guided mega-beam cannons derived from the Psycommu Test High Mobility Type Zaku II. Armaments ;*Wired Mega Beam Cannon :The Krake Zulu is equipped with two mega beam cannons of adjustable output. Each of these are wire-guided and controlled by the Quasi-Psycommu System. ;*Beam Machine Gun :The beam machine gun's design is (aesthetically) similar to that of the WWII German Sturmgewehr-44, it can shoot yellow beams and can be fired fully-automatic. ;*Beam Tomahawk :The only close combat weapon of the Krake Zulu is a single beam tomahawk, which, when not in use is mounted on the rear skirt of the suit. The head of the beam tomahawk has two beam emitters, one on the side that emits the axe-blade, and the second on top that emits a beam spike that can be used for stabbing attacks. Special Equipment & Features ;*Quasi-psycommu System :The Quasi-psycommu system was developed to extend the capabilities of remote control to non-Newtypes. This system can actively scan the pilot's brainwaves, no matter how weak they are, and then let the computer translate the thoughts into commands to be issued to remote weapons. Using the quasi-psycommu even non-Newtypes can control simple wire-guided remote weapons, such as INCOMs. INCOMs, unlike funnels or bits, still have to be tethered to their control unit by wires because the electrical signals to the INCOM would be otherwise disrupted by Minovsky Particles. ;*Large Propellant Boosters :The Krake Zulu could be equipped with two large propellant boosters. As its name implies, it is a combination of a large propellant tank and propulsion system that enhances the Krake Zulu's speed and mobility, and extends its endurance and operation time. These boosters were originally prototype optional equipment for the AMS-129 Geara Zulu. They were also featured as integral parts of NZ-666 Kshatriya Repaired. History A few of the Krake Zulus were produced by the Sleeves, in which one of them were painted in Angelo's purple color scheme. The Krake Zulu itself later became the basis for the YAMS-132 Rozen Zulu. Variants ;*YAMS-132 Rozen Zulu Gallery UC-MSV-KZ-ippan.jpg|Standard Colors Notes and Trivia References Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn Prismatic Mobiles 008.jpg|Krake Zulu: information from Gundam UC Prismatic Mobiles Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn Prismatic Mobiles 9.jpg|Krake Zulu: information from Gundam UC Prismatic Mobiles External links *YAMS-130 Krake Zulu on MAHQ.net